High School Blues
by Heavenly Nightmares
Summary: Sakura Haruno is new in high school, and she meets some friends immediately. Well, she was lucky, wasn't she? But, when she meets a certain raven-haired boy and his friends, Sakura won't be so lucky anymore. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. First day, first friend

Disclaimer: Sakura Haruno is new in high school, and she meets some friends immediately. Well, she was lucky, wasn't she? But, when she meets a certain raven-haired boy and his friends, Sakura won't be so lucky anymore. Main pairing SasuSaku. Others: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno and KibaxOC. My first fanfic. Read it plz!

A/N:Ok, this ain't my first story. And, I am going to have my OC charrie, Kasumi Takasaka! And I am SO not going to have a normal disclaimer. So, Sasuke happily volunteered to be the disclaimer.

Sasuke: I did NOT!

Me: Oh, yes you did!

Kasumi:-death stares at Sasuke- Sasuke….

Sasuke: Ok, ok. The author does not own Naruto or the characters. Although, she does own Kasumi, Shikune Haruno and Konohagakure Secondary School. Wait, Secondary School? Seriously?

Me: Oi, I live in Australia. Don't blame me. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Inner Talking"**

"_**Inner Thinking"**_

_Flashback_

Singing (yes, there's singing)

* * *

Chapter 1: First day, first friend.

The morning sun shone, little dewdrops dripped out from grassy green leaves, birds chirped on the branches of a cherry blossom tree. It was a wonderful morning in Konoha. One bird, though, chirped a bit too loudly, causing a certain pinkette to shriek herself awake.

"Eeeeep!"

All the birds got terrified and flew away. The pinkette winced. She looked at the clock on her bedside. _"9:55? I only have 5 minutes left! I, Sakura Haruno, am late for my first day of high school!" _The pinkette, now named as Sakura, thought. She hurriedly got out of bed and raced into the bathroom.

When Sakura finished taking a bath and got dressed, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. _"2 minutes left. I better hurry." _She thought. "Ne? Saku-chan, why are you eating your breakfast as fast as a cheetah?" Sakura's little sister, Shikune, asked. "I'm…late…for…school!" Sakura answered between munches of food. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Shiku-chan!" Sakura kissed her parents on the cheek and ruffled Shikune's hair. She ran through the door.

When she got there, she looked at her watch. It was 9:59. _"Thank God!"_ Sakura thought. She ran in the blue, red and white building. Before she even got to the dirty white floor of the hallways, she bumped into a person.

"O-o-oh! I-I-I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled and scratched her head. "No, I should be sorry. I was the one who wasn't looking."

The pinkette looked up at the girl. She had lavender hair. She was also blushing. The weirdest part about her was her eyes. They were pearly white. "Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura said, taking out her hand for a handshake. "I-I-I'm Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." Hinata smiled shyly, and took the handshake.

BRRRIIIIIIIING!

"Oh, there's the bell, let's go, Hinata. We have assembly." Sakura took Hinata's hand, and ran to the gymnasium, where the assembly was going to be held.

WEEEE! MY FIRST CHAPPIE! Tell me what you think, by pressing that little button there, where it says review. And yeah, I should've made Ino as Sakura's friend first. But I couldn't help it. xD oh and sorry if the chapter was short.

Kasumi:R&R plzzz!

Sneak peak in the next chappie…

"In Kakashi's homegroup. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kasumi Takasaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Shuriken and Rock Lee." Tsunade announced in one breath. I smirked, _"Well, this should be interesting."_


	2. The drama starts!

A/N:SECOND CHAPPIE! Wonder how I published this so fast? Because I went for this after I wrote the first chapter! Pretty organized eh? So, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The author, Evil-and-Kawaii, does not own Naruto or the characters. Although, she does own Kasumi Takasaka and Konohagakure Secondary School.

OH A NORMAL DISCLAIMER! OH, THE BOREDOM! IT HURTS!

Disclaimer: -.-;;…shut up.

Whatev. Oh, and the answer for the review. The pairings are: SakuraxSasuke, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru and KibaxKasumi, my made up character. On with the story!

Chapter 2: The drama starts!

"Welcome back to school, students!" Tsunade, the principal, announced. A lot of people groaned. Me included. "We've sure got a lot of newbies here! I am Tsunade, your principal. I sure hope you have fun here! We are here to announce your homegroups. First up is Gai-sensei's homegroup!" Tsunade said.

After she'd gotten to Gai-sensei's, Kurenai-sensei's, and Asuma-sensei's homegroups, which I'm all not in, she finally announced Kakashi-sensei's homegroup.

"In Kakashi's homegroup. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kasumi Takasaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Shuriken and Rock Lee." Tsunade announced in one breath. _"Well, this should be interesting." _I thought. Then, it dawned on me of how many boys and girls that were in the group. _"ONLY FIVE GIRLS? NO FAIR!" _I screamed in my mind.

"**I know right?"**

"_Oi, Inner Sakura, who let YOU out?"_

"**Oh. I let myself out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."**

"_You are definitely excused."_

"You may now go to your homegroups. Have fun!" And with that, all the students went to their rooms. I caught up with Hinata. "There are only five girls, no fair." I pouted. "E-e-even worse. My t-t-t-too overp-p-protective cousin i-i-is in our group." Hinata stuttered, also pouting. A boy with long silver hair came up to Hinata and said, "Do you trust this girl, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I-I do, Neji-kun." Hinata stuttered. "Are you sure?" Neji asked again. _"Okay, he's waaaaay too overprotective." _I thought. Hey, it was true. Hinata nodded at her cousin. Then Neji gave me a serious look, "You better take care of her."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, by the way." Neji said, "You must be Sakura Haruno."

I nodded, smiling. "Hey, Neji! Come over here, we have to go to our homegroups!" a voice called out. I turned to see where the voice was heard. Then I saw the cutest guy I've ever seen. I mean teenage cute. He had pale skin, raven hair, that looked a lot like a chicken butt, onyx eyes and a smirk plastered to his face. (A/N: Guess who?)_"Oh my gosh, he looks so cute." _I gushed in my mind.

"**Like, totally!"**

"_Inner?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Shut up."_

"**Okay."**

I kept staring at the boy, until I noticed a hand in my face. "Hello? You alright?" A voice asked. I knew it wasn't Hinata, because it didn't stutter. "Hello?" the voice asked again.

No answer.

"HELLO?" the voice shouted. I snapped back to earth. I looked at the person who was waving her hand in front of my face. She had midnight blue hair that tumbled down halfway to her waist. She had fair skin, and red eyes. The blunette rolled her eyes, "Whoa, space cadet much?"

"Hey!" I said, "You don't even know my name!"

"You don't know mine either."

"Hmph! Fine. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Oi, I didn't even ask for your name, but thanks anyway. I'm Takasaka Kasumi." The blunette turned to Hinata. "And you?"

"I-I-I'm Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." Hinata smiled shyly. "Oh, you must be the other Hyuuga's cousin. Nice to meet you." Kasumi flashed Hinata a grin. "N-n-nice to m-meet you too." Hinata said. "Let's go to our homegroups!" Kasumi grabbed our hands and led us to our classroom.

When we got there, the teacher wasn't in the room. There was loads of chatting and giggling. I even heard munching. When we closed the door, an eraser filled with chalk dust dropped on my bubblegum pink hair, making it white. Laughter erupted in the room. Kasumi stifled a laugh, while Hinata just giggled. The loudest laugh was heard from a spiky blonde. I death stared at him. I knew he set up the prank. My eyes turned white and I scowled at the blonde, showing my fangs. Everyone immediately stopped laughing, and now they looked scared. The blonde widened his eyes in fear. And he ran for it. I ran as fast as I can and chased him around, banging my fist. I heard a giggle and the boy stopped, blocked by Kasumi. My friend looked over to me and winked, "Help yourself."

I moved closer to the spiky blonde. I was so angry my fists trembled, and the boy trembled in fear. Then I banged his head several times. Hard. Then I kicked his private part. Even harder. "Owwww!" he cried, then he fell with a thud on the floor. "You…make me sick." I said, my teeth clenched. Kasumi stifled a chuckle. Hinata gasped and ran to the injured boy. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

So, his name was Naruto. Naruto stood up and looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura." I flashed him a smile. (A/N: Whoa, major mood swing much?) Naruto looked at Kasumi. "Takasaka Kasumi." She gave him a grin.

POOF!

FINALLY! THERE WAS OUR TEACHER! He had a mask that covered one of his eyes, and he gave us an eye smile and scratched his head. "Sorry. You see there was an old lady and she nee-"

"LIAR!" Me and Naruto yelled. Kakashi sweat dropped. "Kasumi, sit next to Inuzuka, Hinata and Uzumaki, sit in the front, Tenten, next to Hyuuga, Ino, next to Nara, and Sakura, with Uchiha."

We all went to our seats. A girl with brown hair tied in buns sat next to Neji, while a long blonde sat next to a boy with pineapple hair. I looked next to me, and I saw the same boy I fell in love with. My emotion turned to hate when I recognized his voice.

"Hello, forehead."

_Flashback_

_I was crying under a tree, when I heard an angelic voice._

"_Need a hand?"_

"_Y-yes."_

_I looked up. I saw a boy. He offered his hand. But, before I could even touch it, he quickly moved his hand. The boy laughed. "You'll get a hand from somebody else, forehead."_

_Those words rung in my ears. "F-forehead." I trembled._

_End flashback_

Damn. I should've known it was him.

Uchiha Sasuke. The same boy who "helped" me.

"Shut. Up. Uchiha." I said, my teeth clenched so hard it hurts and my fists trembling so much that my whole body was shaking. Sasuke just smirked. I put my hand up. Not to slap his face, but I wish I could. "Kakashi-sensei, can we swap seats?"

"No." was the answer I got. Damn! No fair.

This is gonna be the worst school year I will ever have in my whole miserable life.

A/N: Was that a long chapter? If it was, lucky me. Hehe. STAY TUNED IN! AND REVIEW PLZZZ! I'll have the third chapter in very soon. I think.

Sneak Peak…

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

The pinkette snapped her fingers and sashayed away, Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten and Ino trailing behind, leaving the boys shocked. The other school boys said, "Ooooh! Ya got owned!" and the other school girls squealed and yelled, "Those girls rule, you boys drool!"

"_That's it, she and her little friends are gonna pay for it."_ Sasuke thought.


	3. Mean

A/N: Here you go! It's finally here! Let's just say I was too lazy to do it so I didn't make chappie 3. But here it is! Now, Neji, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Neji:Hn.

Kasumi: OMG! Neji's turning into Sasuke!

Sasuke: -glares-

Kawaii-sempai: Now, Sasuke, calm down.

Sasuke: Kawaii-sempai?

Kawaii-sempai: I don't want to type Evil-and-Kawaii anyway, so I put Kawaii-sempai.

Tobi: Hai Dei-sempai!

Kawaii-sempai: I AM NOT DEIDARA! Wait a minute, how did you get here?

Tobi: I don't know. Kawaii-sempai (a.k.a Evil-and-Kawaii) does not own Naruto or its characters. Although she does own Kasumi. She also doesn't own the song Mean by Taylor Swift.

Kawaii-sempai: Awww, I wanted Neji-kun to do it!

Neji: Neji-kun?

Kawaii-sempai: Yes, Neji-kun. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Mean

No POV (oh, and by the way, this was after Kakashi's class, so they're now in Kurenai's class)

When the bell rang, ending the class, Sakura raced out of the room, wanting to get away from Sasuke. Soon enough, Kasumi and Hinata caught up. "Why…are…you…running?" Kasumi asked between heavy breaths. "I have to get away from Sasuke!" Sakura replied. "W-w-why?" Hinata asked. "Long story." Sakura answered.

They then reached the canteen. "What table to you wanna sit?" Kasumi asked. The blunette looked around. There were tables for the jocks, nerds, drama club, choir, art club, emos and popular clique. No table for the middle people. Then she found an empty table. "There." Kasumi pointed to the table. "Ok then." Sakura said. They got their lunch and sat on the table. Kasumi had the chicken schnitzel and peas and carrots, Hinata got the fried noodles and Sakura got…

"Salad?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "I'm on a diet." Sakura said. Suddenly, two girls went to the three girls' table. One had chocolate brown hair tied in buns and another one had long blonde hair tied in a half-ponytail. "Can we sit here?" the brunette asked. "S-s-sure." Hinata replied, smiling. Neji noticed the two girls sitting next to his cousin. He stood up and walked to the table. "Do you tru—"

"Y-y-yes."

"Oh. My. God. Are you Hyuuga Neji, one of THE most popular boys?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "Yes, I am." Neji replied. The blonde squealed and nudged the brunettes elbow. The panda-bun-haired girl just stared at Neji. "What are your names?" Neji asked. The brunette blinked and smiled, "Shuriken Tenten. And this is Yamanaka Ino. And these are—actually, I don't know your names yet."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Takasaka Kasumi!"

"Tenten, m-my name is H-H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yeah. Of course." Tenten nodded. She turned to Neji and held out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Neji took the handshake. Ino's eyes widened. Neji smirked at Tenten. "Panda buns."

Tenten clenched her fists, finally remembering him. "White-eyed freak."

Neji just smirked again. When Neji walked back to his table, Ino squealed. "I SO cannot believe you ACTUALLY TOUCHED Neji Hyuuga!"

"Oh, shut up, Ino. I HATE him anyway."

"Awww, why?"

"Long story."

"Anyway, nice meeting you guys." Kasumi smiled at the two. "No problem." Tenten flashed her a grin. The bell rang. We all got our trays and put them on the trolley. As we were walking back to class, five boys stopped us. They were the five most popular boys in school. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Ino was about to squeal again when Kasumi nudged her elbow. Hard. Ino winced. Sasuke was in front of Sakura, Neji was in front of Tenten, Naruto was in front of Hinata, Kiba was in front of Kasumi and Shikamaru was in front of Ino. The ten of them were all glaring at the person in front of them. The guys smirked.

"Forehead."

"Panda buns."

"Shy weirdo."

"Annoying orange."

"Troublesome woman."

All the girls clenched their fists and backed away. _"MY EYES ARE RED! RED, I TELL YOU!" _Kasumi screamed in her mind. Suddenly, Sakura stepped up and sang:

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you used against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, picking on the weaker man.

Well, you can take me down, with just one single blow.

But you don't know what you don't know.

Then, Tenten and Hinata both stepped up and sang.

Tenten:

Someday, I'll be, living in a big, ole city

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Hinata:

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Tenten and Hinata:

Why you gotta be so mean?

Ino joined in and sang the second verse.

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again.

As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down, trying to block you out, cause I never impress you.

I, just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold.

But the cycle ends right now, 'cause you can't lead me down that road.

And you don't know what you don't know.

Tenten:

Someday, I'll be, living in a big, ole city.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Hinata:

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Tenten and Hinata:

Why you gotta be so mean?

Finally, Kasumi stepped up and sang the bridge.

And I can see you years from now in a bar.

Talkin' over a football game.

With that same big loud opinion but

Nobody's listenin'.

Washed up and ranting about the same, ol', bitter things.

Drunk and grumbling all about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and a lonely liar.

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean.

All:

But someday, I'll be, living in a big, ole, city.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Kasumi:

Yeah, heah!

All:

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be, living in a big, ole city.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're, ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

The pinkette snapped her fingers and sashayed away, Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten and Ino trailing behind, leaving the boys shocked. The other school boys said, "Ooooh! Ya got owned!" and the other school girls squealed and yelled, "Those girls rule, you boys drool!"

"_That's it, she and her little friends are gonna pay for it."_ Sasuke thought.

A/N: YAY! DONE! Oh, and a reminder:

I WILL PUBLISH A CHAPTER EVERY SATURDAY NAO. AND FOR THOSE IN AMERICA, IT WILL BE ON MAYBE SUNDAY OR FRIDAY.

REVIEW PLZ!

Short Sneakie peekie…

The boys snickered as they were preparing their prank for the girls. They sneakily went up to the girls' lockers. "What are you doing?" somebody asked. "Oh, just rearranging a few things in our lockers." Naruto said, smiling. The boy shrugged and walked away.


	4. Pranking Time

A/N: Sorry! I was so caught up with Christmas that I forgot to update! FORGIVE ME! I HAVE NO MERCY! Anyway, Shika, say the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: It's too troublesome.

Kawaii-sempai: You're too troublesome.

Ino: Why hadn't I thought of that?

Kawaii-sempai: Because I'm better at comebacks. Now, Shika, GET ON WITH IT!

Shika: Hmph. Fine. Evil-and-Kawaii does not own Naruto or its characters. Although she does own Kasumi.

Kawaii-sempai: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: Pranking time!

"Are you sure about this? It's too troublesome."

"Well, he is a dobe."

"Well, you're a teme! And Shikamaru, I'm really sure about this!" Naruto said, as he clutched his bucket. He looked at it and his grin quickly melted away into a disgusted frown. "Eurgh, just looking at it makes me feel sick."

"Let's just go already." Sasuke said, looking at his bucket, determined to eat it. He was about to dip his finger in it when…

"Oh no you don't." Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke just grumbled in disappointment. Kiba chuckled at that.

The boys snickered as they were preparing their prank for the girls. They sneakily went up to the girls' lockers. "What are you doing?" somebody asked. "Oh, just rearranging a few things in our lockers." Naruto said, smiling. The boy shrugged and walked away.

(VERY IMPORTANT A/N: While they're setting up their prank, Here's what they're gonna do. They'll put buckets of stuff above the girls' lockers, slightly leaving the door open. So, when the girls open the doors, the buckets will fall, letting the debris fall on the girls. Here's the stuff in the buckets:

Naruto: Canteen food. Meatloaf Casserole Leftover Surprise. Ew.

Sasuke: Melted chocolate. Melted dark chocolate, to be exact. Sakura's least favourite.

Kiba: Ketchup and mustard.

Neji: Paint! Yellow, red and blue paint.

Shikamaru: Water. He's too lazy to get anything else.)

"Ok, we're done!" Naruto announced. All the other boys just nodded. "Now, let's wait!" Kiba said. Naruto hid in a locker, Kiba hid behind a potplant. Shikamaru hid beside the last locker to the right. Neji hid behind a classroom door. Sasuke hid behind a wide, square pole.

Minutes later, the girls arrived. They were chatting. "Oh, yeah, we totally got 'em!" Sakura cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "I bet they won't mess with us now!" Kasumi exclaimed. Kiba snickered softly behind the plant. "We'll mess with you, by dumping a mess on you!"

The girls were now in front of their lockers. They all opened them at the same time. Then…

SPLAT!

SPLASH!

SQUIRT!

SLOP!

SPLECH!

"UGH! DARK CHOCOLATE?" Sakura yelled. "AAAAARGH! MY HAIR'S WET!" Ino screamed. "KETCHUP AND…MUSTARD? GAH!" Kasumi exclaimed. "WHAAAAT? PAINT!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs. "EW! MEATLOAF CASSEROLE LEFTOVER SURPRISE!" Hinata practically yelled. "WHO DID THIS?" Ino yelled, not even caring that Hinata just screamed without stuttering. Sakura cracked her knuckles, glaring at everyone. Everybody shivered. No one liked Sakura and Ino get angry. There was dead silence around the hall.

Until, somebody laughed.

Naruto howled as he exited the locker. "YOU…SOHOULD'VE…SEEN THE…LOOK…ON YOUR…FACES!"

All the other boys smacked their faces.

"Dobe." Sasuke groaned.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Buffoon." Neji shook his head.

"Idiot." Kiba hissed.

Sakura and Ino glared at Naruto as they cracked their knuckles.

"You…make me sick!" Sakura said.

POW!

BANG!

WHACK!

"Naruto! You shouldn't have done that!" Kiba yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot. A certain girl covered in mustard and ketchup death stared at Kiba. Kiba immediately got scared. "B-b-but, Kasumi, i-it was Naruto's i-i-i-idea."

Then, again…

POW!

BANG!

WHACK!

"Dobes."

"Troublesome buffoons."

"Idiots."

All the other guys walked out of their spots coolly. Nobody attacked them. Hinata was too busy trying to stop Kasumi, and Tenten was trying to stop Sakura and Ino. When they finally stopped, the girls just glared at the other boys and made a beeline to the bathroom.

"_THAT IS IT! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" _Sakura screamed in her mind.

"**YEAH! I AGREE!"**

"_Who asked you?"_

"**I DID!"**

"_That's stupid."_

"**OH YEAH? Well…uhm…DEAL WITH IT!"**

"_Whatever."_

A/N: Again…I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! EVEN IF IT WASN'T LATE! So, yeah..oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's not Christmas in the school yet, but I'm going to make a Christmas chapter! Oh, and R&R plz! Now, here's the sneak peek!

Sneak peak in Chapter 5: Akatsuki + The Sand Siblings + High School = UTTER CHAOS!

Kakashi-sensei…was…EARLY? The world had gone mad! Everyone's jaw was dropped. Even Sasuke's jaw was dropped! Kakashi sweatdropped. "Now, now. Don't be too surprised. I came here for an announcement. Next week, since it's Friday today, the Akatsuki and the Sand Siblings are coming and staying here for 3 weeks. Be nice to them."

Kasumi and Sasuke both blinked and practically screamed, "THE AKATSUKI?"

I wonder what they have got to do with the Akatsuki. Then, Ino and Shikamaru practically yelled, "THE SAND SIBLINGS?"

"Yes, yes. The Akatasuki and Sand Siblings." Kakashi said. I wonder why the four people just practically screamed and yelled the two group names…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, here it is, Chapter 5! Sorry ithetitle's too boring. I couldn't fit the Chapter name in. Ok, about the sneak peak last week, it said "Ino and Shikamaru practically yelled", right? Well, make that "Ino and Kiba practically yelled", alright? Oh, and it goes a bit OOC here, seeing that Sasori is alive. And not as a ghost! Oh, and also The Akatsuki will act kind of like they just popped out from The Tobi Show. You know, that YouTube series that I ABSOLUTELY LOVE. Anyways, Ino, take the stage!

Ino: Sure will! Evil-and-Kawaii does not own Naruto or its characters. What she does own, though, is Kasumi, whom is named as Miyuki Suzumiya in this chapter.

Kawaii-sempai: Hmmmm…I wonder why? **suspense music starts**

Sasuke: What was that? **suspense music again**

Kawaii-sempai: Oh, and a reminder for the next chapter: CHANGE OF PAIRINGS.

KibaSumi/YukiGaa (And by Sumi/Yuki, I mean Kasumi/Miyuki)

InoShikaTema

**suspense music**

Kawaii-sempai: ON WITH THE STORY! **suspense music** Ok, you can stop now! **suspense music** Oh, just shut up. **suspense mu—**I SAID SHUT UP!

**((Very important A/N))**

**(A/N)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Akatsuki + The Sand Siblings + High School = UTTER CHAOS!

Sakura's POV –Timeskip to Friday-

Kakashi-sensei…was…EARLY? The world had gone mad! Everyone's jaw was dropped. Even Sasuke's jaw was dropped! Kakashi sweatdropped. "Now, now. Don't be too surprised. I came here for an announcement. Next week, since it's Friday today, the Akatsuki and the Sand Siblings are coming and staying here for 3 weeks. Be nice to them."

Kasumi and Sasuke both blinked and practically screamed, "THE AKATSUKI?"

I wonder what they have got to do with the Akatsuki. Then, Ino and Kiba practically yelled, "THE SAND SIBLINGS?"

"Yes, yes. The Akatsuki and Sand Siblings." Kakashi said. I wonder why the four people just practically screamed and yelled the two group names…

-Lunch-

"So why did you scream 'The Akatsuki'?" Ino asked Kasumi. "Why did you scream 'The Sand Siblings'?" Kasumi countered.

"I asked first."

"Firsts always win prizes."

"Ladies first."

"Uh, Ino, you're a lady too."

"Oh, yeah? Well—"

"Oh, just shut up." Tenten groaned. "Kasumi, you go first. Ino asked first."

Kasumi groaned. "Fine. I used to be part of them."

"WHAT?" I yelled. Kasumi clamped her hand into my mouth. "Shut up."

I nodded quickly. Kasumi let go of me. "I ran away when I was 9. They're probably looking for me. I'm doomed." She banged her head on the table.

Suddenly, Ino clasped her hands together, as if she had an idea. A light bulb appeared on her head, and it lit up.

Uh oh, not one of Ino's ideas. Her ideas were crazy!

"I know! Kasumi, how about if you change your name and looks? Then, The Akatsuki will never recognize you!"

Ok, maybe not all of them were crazy.

Kasumi's head lifted from the table. She had a wide grin on her face. "That's a brilliant idea! But, wait." Her expression turned to a questioning look. " What was the reason why you screamed?"

"Oh, that? It's because I hate Temari."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"She likes that lazy bum Shikamaru!"

"Oooh, I think somebody's jealous!" Kasumi sang, smirking.

"No I'm not! I mean, how juvenile would that be? Anyway, we'll go to the mall tomorrow. Let's give you a makeover!"

-Saturday, at the mall-

Normal POV

"I think we should go to Sportsgirl. It seems kinda sporty."

"What about Mango? I am a fashion expert after all."

"O-or L-L-Lacoste?"

"Nah, too boring. What about Esprit? After all, I'm the one who's gonna get disguised."

"Maybe we can go to Guess."

"How about if we go to all stores?" Kasumi suggested. "Sure!" the other three girls chorused. "Wait, Kasumi, should we go to the salon first to die your hair?" Ino asked. Kasumi thought about that, and shook her head. "Eyes first, then clothes, then hair. We're lucky that the school has a no-uniform policy."

**((A/N: While they're getting the clothes, here is what they bought, since I'm too lazy to describe them. Or put them in my profile, and every set of clothes is for one day of the week:**

**Monday: ./_HWU3wX2cDLQ/SF7dfqtHIrI/AAAAAAAACkk/CsYJsrtSBE4s400/anime_girl_unuisi_ (minus the sword)**

**Tuesday:**

**.com/files/-hXYHWp19cNSPqe-/anime_vampire_ (without the wings)**

**Wednesday:**

**./_ (only with black hair. Sorry if it's tiny. Lol)**

**Thursday:**

**.com/files/Tz0K0jFo-cUZK0Ng5mct18d7851*/Anime_girl_**

**Friday: .com/user_images/M/MO/MOO/MOONLIGHT10133/1228507790_4234_ **

**Just put them in ur address bars, browsers or whateva u wanna call 'em. :3 Oh, and Miyuki has dark blue eyes now, kay? Because she was wearing contacts.))**

"Now let's go to the salon!" Ino announced. "Okay then! Wait. What color should my hair be?" Kasumi questioned, her head leaning to the right, to make her look cute. All girls were in deep thought. Then, Hinata had an idea. "W-w-what about b-black?"

Ino hugged Hinata. "That's awesome! Thanks Hina-chaan!"

"Uh…Ino, you can let go now." Kasumi said, sweatdropping. "Oh, yeah." Ino let go of Hinata. "Let's go already." Tenten groaned. "Wait, Kasumi, what about your name?" Sakura asked. "I've already got an idea. Miyuki Suzumiya!" Kasumi grinned at the girls. (A/N:Roflmao. What is she, Haruhi's sis? xD)

"That a cool name!" Tenten, Sakura and Ino chorused, while Hinata just nodded, smiling. "Now, let's go to the salon, Kasu—I mean, Miyuki!" Ino said. But, before they took a step toward the salon…

Sakura looked to her far left and let out an "Eeeep!" before hiding behind Miyuki. "Huh? What's wrong Saku-chan?" Miyuki asked. "T-t-there they a-a-a-are, Miyu-chan." Sakura stuttered. Miyuki mentally sweatdropped. _"First Hina-chan,, now Saku-chan. Anybody else want to stutter?"_

Miyuki looked to where Sakura was looking. She saw…she saw…

The Akatsuki.

Miyuki quickly hid behind Ino, who hid behind Hinata, who hid behind Tenten, who hid behind a big, square pole. The five girls quickly ran to the salon.

Once they were there, they were out of breath. "We…were…lucky." said Miyuki between heavy pants. All the other girls just nodded, and went outside the salon to wait until Miyuki was finished. Miyuki went up to the front desk. There was a woman, chewing gum while reading a magazine.

"What do you want?" she said, not looking up.

"I want an appointment." Miyuki said.

"What kind?" the woman asked, looking up.

"I want to dye my hair. And my name is Miyuki Suzumiya." Miyuki answered.

The woman got out a list, and wrote on it. "Sure. You are number 24. 22's currently in." **(A/N: Forgive me, but I haven't been to the barber for months. So I don't know how it works.)**

Miyuki nodded, and went to a seat. Then, Miyuki heard voices she knew too well.

"Deidara, why do we even need to go to the salon?"

"Oh, shut up Zetsu! You kept eating the people in the food court when you were supposed to eat food!"

"But the humans _were _food!"

"Let Deidara-sempai in!"

"Tobi, you're not in this! And for your information Zetsu, _I _am a human. And I need to go to the salon because of Monday!"

"Well, I can't eat you because you're my teammate!"

"I can't believe this, but I agree with white face here."

"Oh, shut up, tiny eyes."

"Zetsu! Stop arguing with yourself!"

"But, Konan—"

"No buts."

"Haha, that sounded funny."

"Kisame, you pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant buts, not butts!"

WHACK!

It was them. Miyuki couldn't help but giggle at their little argument. But then a thought crossed her mind. _"Who's Tobi?"_

Then, she heard stomping.

They were coming in.

Miyuki quickly grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read it. She decided to peek. Sure enough, 9 people wearing black cloaks with a red cloud design on them were headed for the seats. And a blonde who was also wearing the cloak was up in the front desk. Miyuki turned slightly pale as two of the nine people sat down on either side of her. On her left was a woman with blue hair like Miyuki, but brighter. On her right side, was a man with black hair done in a short ponytail. Miyuki turned even paler.

"Hey, you ok?"

Miyuki turned to her left to see the blunette with a concerned look on her face. Miyuki let out a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Miyuki's pale skin turned back to its normal complexion. "Hey, I'm Konan." Konan put her hand out for Miyuki to shake. Miyuki took the handshake and smiled. "I'm Miyuki."

"Are you from Konoha High?" Konan asked, letting go of Miyuki's hand. Miyuki nodded. "Itachi, introduce yourself." Konan commanded.

"Hn." Was the man's reply. Konan just rolled her eyes. "That's Itachi Uchiha."

Miyuki gasped. She was just pretending, of course. "He's Sasuke's brother?"

Itachi glared at Miyuki, obviously angry. He wanted to kill the girl but, "Itachi…" Konan warned. Itachi sighed. "Fine."

"Number 24."

Miyuki shook Konan's hand again, and said "Nice to meet you, Konan." Miyuki let go, and looked at Itachi. "You too, Itachi."

As Miyuki stood up, Konan said, "Nice to meet you too, Miyuki." While, on the other hand, Itachi just let out a "Hn."

Miyuki went in the room.

-30 mins later-

Miyuki went out the room. Her hair was now a midnight black.

"Number 14."

The blonde from earlier, named as Deidara, stood up, and went in one of the rooms. **(A/N: Man, the place sounds like a hospital. Number this and number that. xDDD)**

I just shrugged and quickly went up to the front desk. "How much?"

"50 yen." **(A/N: I forgot what they call the money in the Naruto world. Forgive me. D: )**

Miyuki put the money on the desk and hurried out of the salon. "So, I saw them out there. Did they buy it?" Sakura asked. Miyuki nodded. All girls were relieved. But one problem crossed through their minds.

Now Miyuki would have to do that for three weeks.

* * *

A/N: THERE YOU GO! THERE'S THE CHAPTER! Thank me if I got it in early. xD PLZZZ REVIEW!

Sneak peak for Chapter 6: Here they come!

Pein stepped between Sasuke and Itachi, and commanded, "YOU TWO, STOP NOW!"

At this point Deidara was cowering behind Sasori, scared to watch Itachi and Sasuke begin to kill each other's heart out. And Miyuki was eating popcorn, excited to see the two Uchihas kill each other. And Sasuke's fangirls were screaming and fainting because Sasuke was about to die. Oh, and half of the fangirls became fangirls of Itachi because they thought he was hotter than Sasuke.

Sakura sighed inwardly. _"This is by far THE weirdest school year in my whole entire life."_


	6. Here they come!

A/N: HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE! Belated happy new year by the way. :P Now, we have a special guest that will be here for the rest of the chapters now. My alter ego, Evil!

Evil: Hn.

Kawaii: Grrr.

Evil: Fine. Hi.

Kawaii: Finally! He says hi! Now, Gaara, disclaimer time!

Gaara: Hn. Kawaii doesn't own Naruto or its characters. Although she does own Miyuki.

Kawaii: Okay. And remember the change of pairings! Until then, JA NE!

Sasuke: Sheesh, you're louder than Naruto.

Kawaii: Well, sheesh, you're more emo than Evil. Anyway, if you're worried about Hidan cussing all about, don't worry. It'll be censored. So, this story will still be a K+. YAY! :DDD Now…GET ON WITH THE STORY!

START!

Chapter 6: Here they come!

Author's POV (Yes, I have a POV, so shut up :3)

I would gladly want to say that Monday started out great.

Well, the truth is, it was the complete opposite.

Sakura and her friends headed towards the assembly room and sat at the front. Once everyone was here, Tsunade came up the stage, letting out a good, loud "Good morning students! I hope you've had a wonderful weekend!"

Several people groaned.

"Well, to make your weekdays better, here are The Akatsuki and The Sand Siblings!" Tsunade announced, ignoring the groans.

Cue in Sasuke, Miyuki, Kiba and Ino groaning louder than the whole student body. Combined.

Then, the two groups strutted to the stage. Well, not literally strutting. "Guys, and girls, introduce yourselves!" Tsunade said, turning to the two groups.

A guy wearing a cloak with red clouds on it stepped up. Under his wooden hat thing, he had long-ish, black hair tied in a ponytail. "I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"ITA—" Sasuke was cut off by the boys' hands covering his mouth.

Tsunade had a questioned look on her face, but she snapped out of her thoughts when a blonde said, "I'm Deidara, un! AND I'M A BOY, YEAH!"

"WHAT? HE EXACTLY LOOKS LIKE ME!" Ino yelled.

WHACK!

"Ow! Miyuki, what was that for?" Ino whined. "You idiot! You didn't have to practically yell that to the whole student body, including the teachers!" Miyuki hissed. "But it's true." Ino pointed out. "I don't give a care if it's true!" Miyuki grumbled. Just then, Sakura giggled at the thought of the song 'Dude Looks Like A Lady'.

"HEY, -beep-! I'M HIDAN!" A guy with gray hair said. And girls, except for Miyuki, all yelled, "LANGUAGE, PLEASE!"

"Hmph, I don't give a –beep- about language." Hidan replied. Sakura's group stared at Miyuki, who kept a blank look on her face. She noticed the stares and raised an eyebrow at her best friends, "What? I'm used to it."

"Hey, guys! I'm Zetsu."

"Like they give a care about what your name is."

"Oh, shut up!"

"AAAAAH! A LIVING HUMAN PLANT!" A girl fainted. Miyuki sweat dropped. "Wait, is he, arguing to himself?" A boy near Miyuki said in disbelief. "Um, actually, he has two sides. The black one and the white one. Get the picture?" Miyuki answered for him. "How did you know about that?" the boy asked. Miyuki turned pale, "Um, you don't want to know."

"I'm Kakuzu. I'll steal all of your lunch money!" Kakuzu said in a menacing voice. The nerds easily got terrified and clutched their Star Wars wallets.

"I'm Sasori. And for your information, I'm a puppet." Sasori said in a monotone. All girls, again, except for Miyuki, had either freaked-out looks on their faces, or hearts in their eyes.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi skipped up, smiling under his mask. Miyuki was shocked. She stood up and said, "WHAT'S A 'GOOD BOY' DOING IN AN EVIL ORGANIZATION?"

All the girls had to force her back down. "I'm Kisame." Kisame stepped up to the front. "AAAAAAH! A LIVING HUMAN SHARK!" Another girl fainted. Miyuki had a bigger sweat drop than before.

"Hey. I'm Konan. I'm an expert in origami." Konan had a smile on her face as she held up a paper figure of a dove. "Woooow." All the girls chorused like little children. Even Miyuki. "I still have my birthday gift from her." Miyuki said.

"And lastly, I'm Pein. I'm the leader of the organization." Pein stepped up, an emotionless look on his face. Sakura and Ino shuddered. "Too. Many. Piercings."

"We don't like it either." Tenten and Hinata chorused. Miyuki's eye twitched, "He's had more piercings than before!"

"So, there you go! The Akatsuki! Now, the Sand Siblings!" Tsunade announced.

"Noooo…" Ino and Kiba wailed in a whisper. "I'm Gaara." A redhead stepped up, and scanned the room, "If you ever judge me, you are killed."

Girls, and boys, shuddered. "I'm Temari. Sorry about my little brother, he's a bit of a rebel." A girl with blonde hair tied up into four ponytails that were sticking up stepped up.

"Little brother?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "He's younger than Temari?"

"And the other guy." Ino added. The girls let out a shocked look. "I'm Kankuro." A guy with purple paint on his face stepped up. He was wearing a hoodie, and on his head, it looked like he had…

"Cat ears?" all the girls chorused. "Weird."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh, just in time! Now, students, you may go along!" And with that note from Tsunade, all the students, and the new ones, filed in to their classes.

~Lunch~

"Oh, little brother. So nice to see you again." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. "I will kill you. Right here and right now." Sasuke growled. "I'd like to see you try." Itachi teased. Gasps were heard from the cafeteria as all of Sasuke's fan girls surrounded the area. Including Sakura and her friends. And also the Akatsuki.

Sasuke's fist tightened. Before he could hit Itachi…

Pein stepped between Sasuke and Itachi, and commanded, "YOU TWO, STOP NOW!"

At this point Deidara was cowering behind Sasori, scared to watch Itachi and Sasuke begin to kill each other's heart out. And Miyuki was eating popcorn, excited to see the two Uchihas kill each other. And Sasuke's fangirls were screaming and fainting because Sasuke was about to die. Oh, and half of the fangirls became fangirls of Itachi because they thought he was hotter than Sasuke.

Sakura sighed inwardly. _"This is by far THE weirdest school year in my whole entire life."_

Miyuki let out a chuckle. And put her finished popcorn **(A/N: lol I was about to type poopcorn. o.o xD)** bag in the trash can. "Lead—I mean, Pein's right. You have to stop. You don't want to have blood all over the area, right?"

"Why do you care?" Itachi grumbled, looking at Miyuki. Pein also looked at her. "Why do you care that I care?" Miyuki countered. "Haha, OWNED!" Hidan laughed. Miyuki glared at him. "Shut up."

Deidara chuckled. "That was kinda funny, un."

Suddenly, Miyuki laughed. Deidara raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking of the song 'Dude Looks Like A Lady'." Miyuki giggled. Deidara glared at her. Miyuki put her hands up. "I surrender!"

"_And it's gonna get even weirder." _Sakura thought.

"**You got that right!"**

"_Ugh. Not you again."_

"**Yup, it's me again!"**

"_Can you just shut up?"_

"**Hn."**

"_Are you supposed to be Sasuke's inner?"_

"**No. Hn."**

"_Stop saying it. It's not even a word."_

"**Hn."**

"_Ugh. Whatever."_

THE END.

A/N: DONE! Finally. Sorry, I was planning on a new story. I'm sorry too if it's a little crappy. I just woke up this time. Yawn. Anyway, R&R! Oh, and sorry, no Sneak Peak today. I'll edit when I think of something. Gawd, I'm saying sorry too much. And I just said it again. Darn. And, AGAIN, I'm so sorry that the links didn't work last chapter. I'll put the pics on my profile. BAI! :333

~Evil-and-Kawaii~


	7. Flashbacks and Progressions

_Title: High School Blues_

_Author: Heavenly Nightmares_

_Summary:_ _Sakura Haruno is new in high school, and she meets some friends immediately. Well, she was lucky, wasn't she? But, when she meets a certain raven-haired boy and his friends, Sakura won't be so lucky anymore._

_Pairings: Sasu/Saku, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kiba/Yuki_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, unfortunately. If I did, the whole plot would have been completely changed._

_Story Edits: Miyuki's hair is purple, and her eyes are light green. The words said by Hidan will be censored with other words. (Ex: Fudge, Ship, stuff like that.) Keep that in mind._

* * *

Chapter 7: Flashbacks

Kiba put his books in the locker after school. He was the only one in the hallway.

Or, at least, that's what he thought.

You're the one I love, you're the one I need, you're the only one I see…

A sweet, but strong voice echoed in the hallways, and it was directed in the music room, Kiba decided to take a sneak peek, and whom he saw astonished him.

_Miyuki…?_

The purplette was indeed in the room, a microphone in her hand and singing her heart out. _…She sounds…good…oh wait, what am I thinking? _Kiba shook his head so violently that his brown hair whipped his cheeks, which were blushing like mad. _I should really stop doing that…_

"Ah, so you're spying on the Music Mistress of elementary school, am I right?"

Kiba jumped. He turned around to see a girl with black hair and eyes smirking at the brunette. "…Who are you?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuyo Sassoku. Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you too…" Kiba looked unsure if he could trust this girl or not. "And wait a minute…what do you mean by 'Music Mistress of elementary school'?" He couldn't remember a day when Miyuki could actually sing properly. He even bothered to teach her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, now, try Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little St—"_

"_No! Wrong pitch! Waaaay too high!" Kiba waved his arms frantically. Miyuki pouted, and tried again._

"_Too low, Miyu-chan."_

"_This is too hard!" Miyuki huffed. Kiba sighed, "Don't worry, you'll get better soon."_

_**End of Flashback**_

But then soon, Miyuki moved elementary schools. So, did he really miss that much of her talent while she was in her new school?

"Oh, yeah. I was in her elementary school, and my, she was good!" Fuyo said impressively. "Okay, what are _you_ good at?" Kiba asked her. "Oh, I'm good at…well, I'm like Hermes, really. Master of none, and stuff. Though I'm most good at…stuff. Yeah, stuff." Fuyo looked away, blushing. Kiba just shook his head. "Okay…then…Well, I'd better get going, or Hana'll kill me. Nice to meet you, Fuyo."

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Fuyo looked at Kiba and grinned brightly. As Kiba left, Miyuki exited the music room. "So?" She crossed her arms. "I bet he likes you." Fuyo's grin crept wider. Miyuki rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh well, if you say so."

Fuyo just merely giggled.

~IN THE CLASSROOM~

His hands in his pockets and his obsidian eyes scanning the lockers, Sasuke noticed a certain pinkette writing on the whiteboard. A long, complicated equation was written on there, and she seemed to be doing the right stuff. _How did she get that smart? _Sasuke remembered the memory as if it was yesterday, when it was actually in elementary school.

_**Flashback**_

_The teacher looked up. "Okay, next, Sakura Haruno." The pinkette stood up, fumbling and twiddling with her fingers. "Sakura, what's five plus five?" The teacher asked._

"_Ermmm…twenty?"_

_Complete silence, at first._

_Everyone laughed their heads off._

_**End of Flashback**_

And there Sakura was, solving an algebra problem. Sasuke blinked, and felt himself go red. He was so mesmerized, that when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he yelped and quickly turned.

He was lucky the rooms were soundproof on the outside. He'd be caught dead if it wasn't. I mean, the Uchiha, the cold, cool-in-his-opinion Sasuke Uchiha, yelping? Not cool.

There, in front of him, stood a girl with blue hair and eyes, looking innocently at the Uchiha. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously, still freaked out. "Oh, sorry! I'm Kasumi Sasori, Kisame's cousin." The girl bowed respectfully.

"And here I thought you'd be Sasori's sister or something…"

"Oh, no! Sasori's my last name! Besides, I don't even look like him!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"So…" Kasumi peered in the room. "Why are you spying on Sakura-san?"

That caused Sasuke to turn red. "I'm not! Erhhh…I just…s-stumbled across h-here!" Sasuke Uchiha? Stuttering? So uncool!

Kasumi giggled, "Oh, really?"

"Y-yeah, really!"

"If you say so~" Kasumi teased in a singsongy voice. Sasuke glared at her, "Fine! Fine! Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Cross my heart." Kasumi drew a cross over her chest with her finger, grinning triumphantly. As she skipped off, Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I don't trust her…"

~AT THE LOCAL GYM~

Neji sighed through his nose as he opened the big doors to the outside of the gym for some soccer practice. But, he could already hear calls and girly squeals.

…Wait, girly squeals?

He quickly hid behind the sidelines to see what was going on.

"Yeah! Go Tenten!" a voice called.

Tenten? For all Neji knew, Tenten couldn't even pick up a ball without letting it slip from her hands!

…Metaphorically.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on! Kick it!" Neji urged Tenten, pointing to the soccer ball. She did, and the ball went flying to…where it's not supposed to be._

"_Ow…it has to stay…on…the ground." Neji cringed, covering 'the part' using his hands. He fell sideways. "That's gotta leave a big bruise…"_

"_Oooh…sorry…" Tenten shivered._

_**End of Flashback**_

It made him wince just thinking about it. But, boy, Tenten sure has changed. She kicked the ball into the air, did a backflip, and kicked the ball into the goal. Neji gaped. _I've been trying to figure out how to do that!_

Guess the student 'over-skilled' the teacher, eh?

~IN THE AUDITORIUM~

"Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?"

Shikamaru froze, and peeked in the theatre. Ino, who was still in her uniform, was standing on the 'tower' that was placed on stage. Her voice was very dramatic, and her expressions were well and truly emotional.

_**Flashback**_

"…_Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou, Romeo…"_

"_No, Miss Yamanaka! More expressive!" the drama teacher urged. Ino pouted. "It's no use! I can't act! Even Light's better than me, and he's emo!" The orange-haired boy, known as Light, glared at Ino with the intensity of three white suns. Ino chuckled nervously, and slowly retreated._

_**End of Flashback**_

And here she was, acting as if she had been good at it since she was born. Shikamaru couldn't help but be amazed. _How did she…what?_

~IN THE ART ROOM~

Naruto was sketching—yes, _sketching_—a picture of a robin in the hallway, when she noticed someone in the art room. Looking over, he saw it was Hinata, drawing a beautiful picture of another robin, much better than the blonde's. Apparently, Naruto could see it, and he gaped at the wonderful sketch. He glanced at his drawing, and back to Hinata's. Then back to his, and to Hinata's. This went on for a while, and Naruto was lucky that Hinata didn't spot him. It finally dawned on him that Hinata was a lot better than him. Ever since that day…

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, Hinata, let the whole class see your drawing."_

_In embarrassment, Hinata held up her horrible impression of a fish. Everyone laughed their butts off, including Naruto._

_**End of Flashback**_

How did she advance so much in 3 years? Amazed, Naruto just stood there, staring at Hinata's beautiful piece of talent.

Hinata was happily drawing, humming a song at the same time. But then, she felt someone watching her. So she stood up, and opened the door, her head down. She looked up and took a peek.

No one.

Oh well, must be her imagination. She shrugged, and closed the door behind her without looking. Carrying her bag, she went off.

Naruto was hiding behind the door, and sighed in relief when Hinata rushed off. But, at the same time, he was amazed.

_How did she get so good?_

~AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE~

"Are you sure this is the right place? I don't want anything else exploding. I almost got my hair burnt!" A female voice said, also sounding like a wimp. "Of course, un! Now, un, what should we talk about?" A male voice asked.

"You know that girl, with the purple hair? She sounds very…suspicious." A deeper male voice said. "Yeah, that fudging girl. She looks so fudging suspicious…" a male voice pondered. The female voice wondered, "Maybe she's…"

"No. She can't be. She doesn't even look like her! That's impossible."

"…It is a possibility, you know. She might've had a makeover, or something."

"True. Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Kyyyyyyyyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~**

**Sorry for the long wait. T-T Hey, school sucks, okay? Yeah, yeah, I changed the structure of the story a lil' bit. And Miyuki has changed a lot. A LOT. In less than a year. Btw, THANK YOU, EMILY (RikkuKasai68), FOR MAKING AN ACCOUNT. 8D**

**/cough**

**Anyway, I'll update soon if I can! IF I CAN. Oh, and sorry Emmy, if Fuyo's OOC and looks different. I DID THE BEST I COULD. :P And it's not that much of a minor part, cause she'll be making another appearance next chapter, but still. =w= I'm also adding Kasumi in the next chappie as well, tell Josie that, 'kay? Nah, I'll just tell her myself. :P ANYWAY, to my reviewers, thanks for not ranting on and on about not updating any of my stories in ages. I appreciate it. Review all you want~! It's okay if you criticize me. I call that, 'constructive criticism/feedback'. (Sound familiar, Emmy? XD) Sorry about the Pen Name change, btw. :P And sorry if it sucked. EMILY PRESSURED ME AND THREATENED TO KILL ME IF I DON'T POST IT ANYTIME SOON! So, I was rushing. See, Em? THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME.**

**OKAY! OKAY! I DID PUT LIGHT YAGAMI IN THERE! But…it's just a small part! TINY! Oh, and about the intensity of three white suns thing…just…don't ask. DON'T WORRY! I WON'T PUT ANY MORE CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES IN THERE! Oooh, maybe I can put Kiku in there…NO! WAIT! I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT PUTTING JAPAN FROM HETALIA IN THERE! TRUST ME!**

…**Anyway…about the preview of the next chapter, sorry for making Fuyo a bit fangirl-ish! Just don't kill me, Em…**

Preview of Chapter 8: Messing with the Red Clouds

"Ita-chiiiiiiiiii~!" Fuyo tackled the older Uchiha into a bear hug tightly.

"Ermmm…Fuyo-chan, I think you're choking him…" Kasumi said. Deidara grinned evilly, "I don't think she is, un…"

Itachi glared at the blonde, still red. "Shut up, Deidara. Or else…"

"Or else what, hmm? Come on, everyone knows that you're—"

Itachi pushed Fuyo off of him and chased Deidara, banging his fist and yelling, "I'm not blushing!"

Kisame sighed. "He didn't really have to piss him off. Trust me, Itachi is terrifying when he gets angry." He grumbled. "I know what you mean, cousin…" Kasumi shivered at the memory. Miyuki looked confused. "What, what happened?" she asked. "Trust me, you don't wanna know…" Sasuke muttered, his eyes widened. Fuyo frowned, and chased after Itachi. "I don't know what she sees in that guy!" Sasuke said, dumbfounded. Miyuki shook her head.

"Me neither, Sasuke. Me neither…"

**Ah, how I LOVED Sasuke's reaction during the conversation with Kasumi in this chapter. I love making him just a BIT OOC. And I hope you don't mind anything about Naruto being well and truly amazing in Art (and a total dunce at everything else) and Shikamaru flourishing Drama. I gotta go now. See ya~!**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
HN-chan**


	8. Kidnapping Spree

_High School Blues_

_A HN Production_

_Story Notes: Yes, there will be some more different anime characters here, but they only play a minor part, okay? Oh, and thanks to Emmy (RikkuKasai68 or sumfin like that) for reminding me of this at school. I know Miyuki was originally Kasumi, so how would Kiba know that Kasumi is actually Miyuki? Well, let's just say that the girls told every single student (except for the Akatsuki) about the little identity change. THINGS HAVE CHANGED OVER THE YEAR, OKAY? I might just edit the whole story, for God's sake.  
…Might._

Chapter 8: Kidnapping Spree

Sakura hummed as she skipped along the sidewalk on the way to another day at school. When she arrived at the front and into the big, old, gray building, people were scattered around, whispering to one another and acting worried. _What…? _Sakura squeezed her way to the crowd until she found Hinata and Ino. Tenten and Miyuki were nowhere to be found. "Sakura! Sakura! Saaakuuuu—"

"What _is _it, Ino? And why is everyone so worried about something?"

Before the blonde could explain, Hinata blurted out, "Miyuki-san and Tenten-san have been kidnapped!"

…

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, ARE YOU?"

"Well, she didn't stutter, so…" Ino shrugged. "D-did the Akatsuki take them?" Sakura didn't need an answer.

"Ita-chiiiiiiiiiii~ Have _you _seen Miyu-chan~?" Fuyo flew over to the older Uchiha and clutched onto his arm. Itachi got annoyed. "No. Get off me, Fuyo!" he managed to pry the girl off of him and ran away. Fuyo frowned and went after Itachi. Sasuke smirked, "Poor brother." He chuckled. All of sudden, Neji ran over to Hinata. His hair wasn't tied properly and was in a mess. "W-what's going on?"

Ino and Sakura tried not to laugh, but they were going red all over.

"W-what happened t-to you?" Ino resisted a grin. "…Nothing. Look, what's going on?" Neji glared at her. "Tenten-san a-and Miyuki-san h-have been kidnapped." Hinata whispered.

"…WHAT?"

"Ooh, a little worried about Tenten, are we~?" Ino teased. Neji turned a slight pink, but he kept a straight face. "Does Tsunade-sama know?" Hinata nodded. "W-what happened to you, Neji-nii-san?"

". . .It's none of your business."

"Oh really~?" It was Sakura who teased this time. Neji glared at her. "Yes, really." And with that, he left.

"Where did Miyuki go~~~?" A voice rang through the hallway as a brunette, with his eyes _closed_, ran around flailing his arms in panic. "Feliciano! Sit still!" A man with blonde hair and greenish-gray eyes grabbed the boy by the collar and stopped him from running. "GAH! Where's Tenten?" a blonde man wearing glasses and had blue eyes wailed. "I'm getting worried here!"

"Shut up, you bloody git! You're making _me _worried!" an Englishman with blonde hair, green eyes, and the thickest eyebrows Sakura had ever seen [aside from Lee's] growled at the other blonde. The two seemed to be in the mixed soccer team Tenten was in. "Hmmm…where's Miyuki…" a man with brown hair muttered. Sakura recognized him as the pianist in the school band. Was Roderich his name…?

Tsunade managed to make her way to the centre of the crowd, where Sakura and the girls were, and attempted to silence the hoard of students, but to no avail. Finally, she bellowed:

"Everyone, be quiet for just a minute here! I'm trying to talk!"

You could hear a pin drop.

"Thank you. Now, no one panic, I just called the police, and they are now in search for the two. I just want you to know that they will be back in a couple of days, so don't panic. Mixed soccer team, I know that Tenten is the best female player in your team, but maybe Bella will take place for only a couple of days. School band, Miyuki _is _the vocalist in your group, but why not make Miku the singer for a while? She _is _real good, you know. So, just calm down, they _will _ be back."

The bell rang, and everyone headed off to their classes. "It ain't gonna be the same without them." Ino sighed. "Yeah, Miyuki's the peace maker and Tenten's the protector." Sakura agreed. "C-come on, guys. A-a-after all, i-it's only for a-a couple of days." Hinata encouraged. "Well, yeah." Sakura nodded. "But I bet Kiba and Neji are gonna get lonely~!" she grinned and glanced over to the two boys. Kiba was clutching his books and looked extremely worried and Neji, with his incredibly messy hair, was looking down and tried to look calm, but Sakura spotted anxiety in his eyes. The other two noticed. They went into homeroom, and sat in their seats. Kakashi wasn't here yet. The trio sighed.

"This is gonna be a _long _day."

…**Sorry it's so short. I was in a hurry. (Thanks a lot, Em. 8O)**

**Emmy, sorry if I never told you this, but my old chapter…I forgot to save it. I did it in one night, and forgot to save it. I just didn't want you to go all RAEG on me, but I now know it's better if I told the truth rather than the lie. :P**

**So, anyway…**

**OMG. BIG TURN IN THE STORY. TRADEGYYY~ TENTEN AND MIYUKI HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! :O Who kidnapped them? Why were they kidnapped? When were they kidnapped? Were they kidnapped together? WHEN IS 'PAINT IT WHITE' EVER GONNA COME OUT ON DVD IN AUSTRALIA?**

**Oh…sorry. That's irrelevant.**

**Okay, Imma delete all my other stories except for this one and 'A Forgotten Event' because of uninspiration or writer's block. My mind just went BLANK. Sorry. I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON. D8**

**Yeah, yeah, I put Hetalia characters in there. APH is my current addiction. BUT THAT DON'T MEAN I DON'T RESPECT HISTORY. 8O I know, APH has one of the worst reputations based on its fandom ("OMG! Why pair **_**America **_** and **_**England **_**together? I mean , WHAT." "*talking about France* Why is my country so perverted? ARGH!" "*talking about China* MY COUNTRY LOOKS LIKE A GIRL." "I came from Italy, and I'M NOT A COWARD." "*talking about Russia* MY COUNTRY IS NOT THAT CREEPY." "*talking about Canada* My country never gets noticed! NEVER. D8" Blah blah blah. ;;==) but I don't care. I like what I like, you hate what you hate. Just don't rub it in my face. I don't rub it in yours…maybe. _ I'm gonna post some APH stories sooner or later, so if you don't like, DON'T READ. I'm probably gonna put in genderflipped characters, because no matter how much I love yaoi, I'm horrible at writing it. :/**

**So, what will happen next chapter?**

…**I dunno yet. XD YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! Peace, dudes! And remember, STAY AWESOME.**

**~HN-chan**

**P.S: Sorry, Emmy. I'm really sorry. FORGIVE ME AND DON'T KILL ME AT SCHOOL. PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU~ Q~Q**


End file.
